


that's my girl in the middle of the crowd

by junebeetle



Category: Bring It On - Miranda & Kitt/Green & Miranda/Whitty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, hornsty yet woke twig, jock campbell who is v supportive of her dance gf, me shoving my hc down yalls throats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebeetle/pseuds/junebeetle
Summary: au where campbell moved across town when she was 13 and is now a popular basketball player at jackson high who's been dating danielle for just under a year. basically friday night jackson with the crew only showing off bridget as their latest member (who was transferred for non-eva reasons) and campbell dating danielle instead of cameron.





	that's my girl in the middle of the crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegallyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegallyGrey/gifts).



> ft. some of my headcanoned appearances for the characters (ive never seen the broadway boot so its a weird mix of different actors from different performances) + some last name headcanons

Campbell Davis considered herself to be a very patient girl, but most things about her normally level-headed, peppy, put-together self were knocked off-kilter when a) a really frustrating basketball match, or b) her amazing girlfriend Danielle were involved. That being said, she was still determined to try her best to keep everyone else sitting tight. Danielle- and her crew- deserved only the BEST audience.

“When I say Jackson, you say High! _Jackson_!”

“...”

“Jackson!”

“...”

“(Okay come on guys please don’t leave me hanging) ONE MORE TIME. Jackson!”

Once an acceptable murmur of ‘High’ resonated from the small cluster of kids surrounding her, Campbell was satisfied. She gave them a huge thumbs up. “Alright, gang, now that’s what I like to call Jackson High SPIRIT! Woohoo! Keep it up, guys!”

The blonde made it over to the drink table, where she wasted no time in beginning to pour some store-brand soda into some red plastic cups. “Yeah!” She cheered, to nobody in particular. She picked up the cups and whirled around, shoving them into the first hands she saw. Her unfortunate victims struggled to hold them, as they had been in the midst of dancing half-heartedly to whatever track Randall had currently put on to hype people up before the main event. “Alright! Yeah guys, you having FUN?”

She didn’t wait for their responses before dancing caucasianishly over to a familiar face that was attached to a familiar body that was leaning against a wall casually, decked out in an emerald varsity jacket identical to the one that was tied around Campbell’s waist over her pink dress. “Hey Cameron! Whatcha up to? You ready to get pumped? You excited? C’mooon, I know you’re excited. You’re smiling underneath there.” She bumped her shoulder against his, which required her to balance up on her tip-toes.

Her friend and fellow basketball-player ignored her onslaught of questions, merely staring at her bemusedly. “You know, if you want to be a cheerleader you should start a team first. It’s kinda sad watching you out there alone.”

Campbell pouted. “Cheerleading, really? I’m just trying to lighten the mood around here. I don’t want Dan- _Danielle_ coming out to a stale crowd. And the others, of course. After all their hard work!”

Cameron relented. “Fine. You know, I’ve been trying to hype people up too. But this is just how we are here, everyone’ll start yelling and shit once the crew gets here. You worry too much.”

“Maybe,” Campbell admitted, an entirely useless admission seeing as how she’d been trying to deal with her anxiety for a long time and there was relatively little she could do for it. “But anyways, I’m super excited to see what they’ve been working on.”

Then, almost as if he was summoned, the personification of “excitement” himself materialized from the crowd of people in front of Cameron and Campbell in the form of a shorter, athletic-looking boy with tightly curled hair and an endearing tooth gap. He beamed, dimple appearing on the right side of his smug grin. Not bothering with a hello, he announced, “I want y’all to guess why I’m so pumped.”

“You’re just really happy to be here with your friends?” Campbell guessed.

“You’re pumped about… hearing Randall’s new track?” Cameron said with faux-innocence.

Twig rolled his eyes. “I’d say that’s you but I know for a damn fact he shows you all his shit first.” Cameron scowled, cheeks darkening much to his chagrin, and Twig continued. “Nah, nah, I’m looking forward to the new, ahem, _member_ the crew’s showin’ off tonight.”

Campbell’s brow furrowed as she scoured her memory. “New recruit? I think I remember Danielle telling me about her. Oh, ummmm… Bridget, right? Bridget Ryan? With the space buns?”

Twig swooned. “Space buns is right, girl’s rockin’ galactic buns! Milky way buns! She got them cosmic curves, get Neil Degrassi-whatever on this shiz ‘cause her ass is outta this world!”

A moment of silence passed. Then,

“So, that last bit of that sentence?” Cameron said. “Horrible.”

“Not, like, your usual kind of Twig horrible,” Campbell agreed. “But horrible like I think I’ve read that in a book of pick-up lines.”

Twig groaned, hanging his head. “I know, I’m sorry guys, it’s this woman, she’s got a hold on me! I don’t know who I am anymore!”

Campbell cooed, clasping her hands together. “Aww, that’s so sweet!”

“I need to make sure I get a front row seat so I can see that thang in action!” Twig continued desperately.

“Oh okay nevermind.”

Twig ignored Campbell’s comment in favor of latching onto Cameron’s jacket and gazing up at him pleadingly. “Cam, kid, buddy, I know you heard what Randall’s gonna play. You need to tell me what I need to expect from the moves. May you offer me a percentage of poppin’ and lockin’? Slut drops? Bend and snaps? General shakery of the ass? I might have to call an ambulance in advance, I can already feel the symptoms of cardiac arrest taking ahold of me.” He used his free hand to grip his pec dramatically (the wrong one, Campbell was pretty sure.)

“Bold of you to assume I understand dance or music at all,” Cameron said, attempting to pry Twig off his sleeve. He soon gave up. “They could be boutta come out here and do the electric slide for all I know.”

Interrupting the two with a snap of her fingers, Campbell’s face suddenly lit up. “Oh! Oh my god! I just remembered, I think I went to elementary and middle school with her!”

Suddenly, Twig’s attention was redirected to Campbell, much to Cameron’s relief as his arm was released. “You did? What was she like? Was she always this, and I do not mean this sexually y’all know, uh…” He gestured exaggeratedly to his own hips, which were very lacking. “Yknow. Chunky chunky chunky, plumpy plumpy plumpy? Round with somethin’, somethin’?

“First of all,” Campbell said. “That is from Madagascar 2. Second of all, she was… bigger, yes. She actually got made fun of a lot for it. All throughout… all throughout school. While I was there, at least.” Campbell frowned slightly and suddenly at this. This was the reason she didn’t usually try and remember her past on the other side of town. “I wonder if she remembers… it got pretty bad sometimes, I think.”

Any sense of amusement fell from Twig’s face with scary speed. “What? Who’d make fun of a bangin’ lady like that? Give me names.”

“The entire Truman cheerleading squad.” Campbell said. “As far as I know. Wow, I’m glad I moved!”

“So am I,” Twig said, now upbeat once again with a new determination sparkling in his dark eyes. “Because you are now my wingman.”

“I thought a _player_ like you didn’t need a wingman,” Cameron snarked.

“And I thought I’d eliminated all the fine bitches this side of town and got stuck with waitin’ til college to get laid again. It seems we learning some new things today. An-”

“I thought _I_ was your back-up wingman in case you ever needed a wingman.” Cameron interrupted, only slightly hurt by this.

“You are a horrible goddamn wingman and you should’ve learned that a long time ago. ANYWAYS-” Twig pointed to Campbell. “Wingman. Please. Gather intel. What do you know already?”

“Last time I checked, and knowing things probably haven’t changed since her wardrobe sure hasn’t? She really likes Doctor Who and Harry Potter,” Campbell offered.

“An intellectualist,” Twig said dreamily. “I like it. But I need more; I need to know who I’m dealin’ with.”

“I’ll get on it tomorrow.” Campbell promised good-naturedly. Despite his… eagerness, regarding (ahem) certain things, Twig was genuinely a great guy, and it was a shame none of his past flings had turned out well. He just tended to be a bit… much, sometimes, and it seemed he had never managed to find somebody he clicked with. And despite his endless sex drive, that was something that Campbell knew was actually important to him. He placed a lot of importance in vibes and feelings and following your instincts and he never really thought things through. And those were all great things to have as a friend! But, as a romantic partner, well… Campbell just hoped Bridget was a lot different than she thought. Then, Campbell clapped her hands, clearing her thoughts. “But for now, let’s get this crowd pumped!”

* * *

A couple hey-hey-heys later, the large group of teens (seriously, there must’ve been more than one grade there for sure) were sufficiently excited- and just in time for the music pounding through the speakers to change and then lower. Cameron glanced over to where Randall was set up. Twig let out a whoop, before disappearing into the crowd, presumably to squeeze his way to the front. Campbell sighed, though a slight smile tugged at her lips.

“I’ll follow him,” She decided. “I was gonna go get closer to Danielle anyways, but might as well make sure he doesn’t scar than Bridget girl for life.”

“Good idea,” Cameron said, lifting his cup towards her before taking a sip. “I’m gonna hang out here on the edge.”

Campbell cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, no worries, chicken noodle.” He ruffled her hair. “If my tall ass stands in front of anyone I don’t trust a hoard of munchkins not to jump me. I can see fine, anyways.”

“Okay,” Campbell relented, waving goodbye before disappearing into the mass. The teenagers had formed a large circle in the middle of the space, leaving plenty of room for the dancers in the middle. She got a fair amount of steps in, though, before she found Twig. He wasn’t at the very front like she thought he’d be, which was weird, considering the few people that were in front of him were scattered. He definitely could’ve fit.

“Um, hey,” She said, tapping him on the shoulder. “You gonna move up?”

“Oh, yeah,” Twig said, not moving. “Maybe. Was gonna chill here for a minute. I can see real good, anyways.”

“Oh- okay.” Campbell was a bit taken aback. “I just thought you’d wanna be closer, is all. After all that you were saying.”

“Yeah, I do. I’ll move up when I see her, maybe.” Twig said casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He didn’t say anything for a few moments. Neither did Campbell. Then, he spoke up again. “I’ve talked to her. I saw her in the hallway and I said, like… lookin’ fine, or something. She was down with it, though.”

Campbell knew Twig well enough to kind of know what he was asking. She recalled Bridget of the past, the shy, chubby girl with pigtails who wore over-sized nerdy shirts and never talked to anybody at lunch (and never ate a whole lot, either) and read comic books and sung Disney songs at the top of her lungs, who she knew (having had friends who were involved in the pranks) had been asked out as a joke multiple times. The Bridget who was a rumour magnet, like the one where apparently she’d gotten to second base with the local youth pastor. (Despite the fact that everybody claimed to not believe it, it still severely pissed off all the girls who had super mega crushes on him.) Then she imagined the Bridget of today, who she hadn’t seen yet but knew still wore ugly shirts and kept to herself and probably couldn’t forget or brush off all those stupid pranks and rumours like Campbell could. And the Bridget who had also, on her first day at a new school, garnered the attention of a really attractive guy who knew nothing about her and had no connection to her bullies, who was actually being for real.

“I’m sure she was.” Campbell said honestly, because that was really all she had to say.

Twig didn’t say anything again, for a few seconds. He eyed the gaps in-between the people in front of him, where the crew would soon be appearing. “She was all hunched up and lookin’ down at her feet like some kinda mouse. A sexy mouse, though. She looked so scared, I thought she might think I’m some kinda freak. But she gave me the cutest damn smile and turned all pink, and actually looked up and I was just, like, thinking, she has real nice eyes, too. I don’t normally notice eyes, or anything else, on the ladies.” He laughed, kind of. “And she was so, y’know, curled up and shit walkin’ round that I totally wouldn’t peg her for- for _this_. Like obviously she has the best bod and booty for it, but it was like she couldn’t see all the dudes eyein’ her, and it wasn’t just me, I asked around and it’s just that I’m the only one who said anything. It’s so weird. How can she be self-conscious with an ass like that? Doesn’t make sense. They must’ve bullied her real bad on your side for her still to, to- I dunno. And it’s like, everybody else was lookin’, right. And maybe just looking, maybe I was the only guy with the balls to say some shit. But it’s like, who’s _she_ lookin’ at, I guess.”

 _Holy crap,_ Campbell thought. _Twig’s actually nervous about this girl. About… Bridget._

“Well,” She said slowly. “Given that you’re, like, totes the hottest guy in school- oh my goodness don’t look at me like that- and also the only guy who actually said anything to her, I’d be surprised if she was looking anywhere else.”

Twig seemed pretty pleased with that response. Campbell felt proud. Then, they heard Randall holler something over the music, and his face brightened. “Aw yeah, here they come!” Campbell perked up as well, immediately peering to the center, where the entire dance crew had appeared, decked out in matching sparkly silver jackets- but more importantly, recognizing her girlfriend at the forefront.

“WOOO, DANIELLE!” Campbell hollered shamelessly, cupping her hands around her mouth. Her voice blended in with the rest of the crowd, but Danielle still looked up and found her eyes, smiling softly as her face shifted from intense concentration momentarily. Her smile was dazzling, blinding white in the strobe lights and against her gorgeous skin, and curved sweetly in a way reserved only for Campbell. She felt her heart do little somersaults, and she could feel her own face mirror Danielle’s, and the smile lingered on even as Danielle schooled her expression and turned around to have a quick word with the other dancers. Then, the volume was turned up on the song, and the group assembled into position. Everybody cheered and wolf-whistled and whooped and hollered (with a school that small and under-funded it’s not like a lot of exciting stuff happened), and they began, and Campbell was reminded of one of the many reasons she fell in love with Danielle Simmons.

Every movement was amazing, aligning with the beat perfectly and not a millisecond off. Her hair swished around in that incredibly and weirdly endearing way girls’ hair did, long glossy braids held back in a ponytail to show off her gorgeous face. From the incredibly cute little smirk on her face to her crazy-long bare legs flashing under the lights to how obviously dedicated she was, it was almost all too much. Campbell almost considered fleeing to the back of the room to collect herself, but the thought of missing a part in Danielle’s sick routine was unbearable. So instead, she beamed big and bright and cheered her girlfriend on.”YEAH! THAT’S MY GIRL!” She yelled, feeling so happy she didn’t notice the other people hollering and whooping enthusiastically with her. They could’ve been the only ones in the room for all she noticed, but, knowing how hard Danielle worked on this, on every routine and during every single practice, she was very, very glad they weren’t. While being able to call such an amazing and way-hot girl “ _my_ girl” still gave her heart palpitations after almost a year of dating, the feeling she got from knowing so many other people were just as proud of and impressed with her ambitious, driven, tough-as-nails girlfriend was indescribably better.

Hypnotised by the flashing of her jacket and the lights dancing on her bare legs, Campbell sighed dreamily. “Oh em goodness she is so amazing,” She swooned. “She’s the most gorgeous chick up there, by far.”

Twig scoffed. This startled her very much because she had completely forgotten he was still beside her, mostly because she was gay, but also because he was a bit shorter than her. “You can keep her, kid. Next to my Miss Bridget, she’s _nothing_.” He slung an arm up around Campbell’s shoulders and escorted her closer to the front. Campbell realized that she had completely forgotten about Bridget, along with literally any other dancer on the team. As she grew closer and tore her eyes away from Danielle, she could indeed see a heavy-set yet curvaceous girl out on the floor, light brown hair pulled up into a pair of messy buns and glowing copper in the lights. She actually looked pretty good in the outfit- Campbell was surprised at this. Not due to her weight, of course, but simply because she’d never seen Bridget wear anything like it. The Bridget she remembered and the Bridget she’d been vaguely informed about ever since she arrived at Jackson stuck to poly-blend mom shirts and geeky t-shirts four sizes too large and mom jeans that didn’t dare hug a single curve. To see who she knew to be an incredibly shy girl out there in a bright sparkly jacket, yoga shorts and a tank top was almost disconcerting.

“Damn, look at that thang,” Twig breathed, obviously quite enjoying the yoga shorts. Then, all the dancers assembled in a circle around Bridget, who did something- or rather, many things- with her ass that caused an ungodly noise to fall out of Twig’s mouth that vaguely resembled a cross between an asthmatic wheeze and a goat getting run over by a semi. Campbell hoped for Bridget’s sake that she did _not_ hear that, though she suspected she probably would’ve been flattered by it (she knew Danielle could projectile spit in her mouth and the most she’d do is be in awe at her perfect aim). She could see Bridget giggling, moving without a care and genuinely seeming to be having fun. Whatever Danielle and the girls had done to Bridget since she’d arrived, it seemed to have worked. Campbell loved it.

Unfortunate for Twig, Campbell loved Danielle more, and had gone on far too long without fawning over her.

“Oh em goodness look at her legs!” She breathed, holding her hands up to her cheeks and fanning her warm face furiously.

* * *

Eventually, the routine finished up. As the crowd dissipated and the circle lost shape, Campbell stayed in place, waiting until Danielle finished congratulating the other girls. Eventually, Danielle turned to face her, that same soft smile tugging at her lips as she walked towards her.

“So?” She said as she stopped in front of Campbell, crossing her ankles and shoving her hands in her pockets. “How was it?”

Campbell couldn’t believe she was even asking. “Amazing!” She blurted out. “You were _amazing_. I know you guys worked so hard, and it really showed and payed off. But you still looked so effortless while doing it, like you were just… born dancing.”

Danielle wasn’t a blusher- that was Campbell- but she still noticed the way she ducked her head slightly and bit her lip, hiding a pleased smile. “Thanks. That actually really means a lot. It’s the beginning of the year, so we haven’t practiced a lot.” Then she scowled at her arms. “Now, I can’t wait to get this damn thing off of me.”

“Not a fan of sparkles?” Campbell asked sympathetically.

“I was. Once.” Danielle said. “When I ordered these. A couple rehearsals later, and I just…” She shuddered. “ _They shed._ So much. We might have to sweep up the floor later.”

Campbell patted her shoulder. “Well, I love them. And one great thing about having an awesome girlfriend is getting to share clothes.” She untied her letterman jacket from around her waist, and held it out to Danielle. “Here! It’s also probably a lot warmer.”

There it was again- that cute little, vulnerable, imperfect little smile. “If you insist.” She shrugged off her own, and they put each other’s on- only while Campbell put her arms through the sleeves, Danielle just draped the letterman jacket over her shoulders.

Danielle caught Campbell staring at this. She raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh no, it’s just…” Campbell shook her head, willing away the flush splayed across her cheeks and the visions of Danielle wearing her jacket just like that at one of her games. “You just look. Really cute, is all.”

Danielle grinned, cocking her head. ‘So do you.” She pulled in Campbell for a one-armed hug, careful not to knock the jacket off her shoulders. “‘My girl’, huh?” She said teasingly.

Campbell laughed, still hyper-aware of her pink face. “Shut up.” They kissed quickly, and Campbell smiled proudly against her lips, before she spotted La Cienega and Nautica approaching through the peripherals of her half-lidded eyes. They pulled apart, though Danielle still held Campbell hostage in her arm.

“Hey guys,” Campbell greeted. “Great job out there!”

Nautica beamed. “Thanks, girl. I can’t wait to get the hell out of here, though. No offense to… whoever owns this place. You know, I still don’t know if this is a house or not.”

“I thought this was a recreation centre,” La Cienega said.

Nautica waved a hand dismissively. “Well, whatevs, the point is im done. I’m done with dance, I’m done with everything. Ugh, I’m so tired you would not _believe_. I quit, girlies.”

“Cool,” Danielle said. “Practice is next week.” Nautica pouted, before leaning into La Cienega’s side. La Cienega stroked her hair comfortingly.

Then, Danielle frowned, cocking her head. “Hey, where’d Miss Bridget go off to?”

La Cienega sighed knowingly. “Where do you think? Hiding from Twi-oh nevermind she’s coming over here _hey hun_!”

Campbell looked over her shoulder to see the girl she recognized as Bridget speed-walking over, face flushed beet red. And not from one of her rashes. “Hi Cienega oh my goodness I saw him again _HELP_.”

“Who, honey?” Nautica asked innocently, looking rather amused.

“Umm, curly hair, dark skin, cute tooth gap, REALLY tight shirt I think his nickname is Twig.” Bridget said in one breath. “He was looking at me, like- like- and he’s the one who- oh, I don’t understand-” She blinked, then finally noticed Campbell cozying up next to Danielle. She seemed to immediately forget about Twig as she grinned sheepishly at Campbell. “Holy crap, I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there. Ugh, my mind is just scrambled after that routine. I’m Bridget, by the way!” She beamed, holding out a hand. Campbell shook it, smiling despite herself.

“I’m Campbell.” She said. “Danielle’s girlfriend. You probably don’t remember me, but, um…”


End file.
